And Then He Kissed Me
by divinerosekeeper
Summary: [[songfic]]Well, he walked up to me and he asked me if I wanted to dance. He looked kinda nice and so I said I might take a chance... And then he kissed me... [[Namiku]]


"**Then He Kissed Me"**

**divinerosekeeper**

**Disclaimer: I own neither _Kingdom Hearts _nor the song "Then He Kissed Me"**

**-**

_Well, he walked up to me and he asked me if I wanted to dance.  
He looked kinda nice and so I said I might take a chance.  
When he danced he held me tight  
And when he walked me home that night  
All the stars were shining bright  
And then he kissed me._

I was a wallflower, yes, that's exactly what I was a wallflower. I blame all my God damned friends for dragging me along to this stupid little dance. I watched as all boys and girls my age dancing away happily with their "highschool sweethearts", their "true loves". I didn't have one. And just for the record, I didn't want one. Waste of time it was, that thing called "love".

I sighed as a saw a boy walk up to me, he was about six feet tall, well toned; he had layered silver hair that went past his shoulders that was complemented with aquatic eyes. I believe his name was Riku, Riku Daichi, I passed by him sometimes in the hallway, and he was always surrounded by a group of friends laughing.

"You're Naminé Memori, right? From class 2-A?" he asked, his voice was husky, yet very kind.

"Right," I said making damn sure I sounded uninterested. I avoided any kind of eye contact with him and kept my eyes focused on my shoes, the pretty little blue pointed tow flats I borrowed from my friend, Olette.

He cleared his throat, trying to bring my attention to him, which was quite obvious. I let him have his victory and looked up at him and that's when his aquatic eyes went through my light blue ones and pierced my heart. I heard about this: "instant infatuation" not "love at first sight" as most would think, movies, television and books all put silly thoughts into our heads. My cheeks I imagined turned a bright pink, I could feel the blood rush up into my face and my heart beating rapidly against my rib cages, and I ever so nervously bit my lip.

Riku extended his hand out to me, "Want to dance?" He sounded so sheepish and innocent like a child that wasn't sure what he was doing. It was sort of, kind of, well, cute. And just for the record, I didn't want to think these thoughts. And just for the record, I still had no such desire for a "highschool sweetheart".

He seemed okay enough, and he did seem desperate enough, so I thought, _Why not? _I took his hand. It almost swallowed mine, though his was slightly rough, it was quite comfortable to the touch, warm and welcoming. All I could say to Riku was, "Just to let you know, I'm a horrible dancer."

He grinned, "Then I'll make sure to move my feet out of the way then."

I gave him a small glare to show that his little comment was not indeed appreciated. I thought for a moment whether I should go back to the wall or not, but since he was already dragging me into the middle of the dance floor it was already much too late.

When we danced it seemed like the world had stopped around us, and it was only just him and I. Corny, I know, and yet unfortunately true. And just for the record, I still didn't want a "highschool sweetheart".

I could see that all of my friends were watching in amusement, giggling and whispering amongst themselves. Unusually, I would have glared at them and give a piece of my mind, but tonight was different. I didn't know how or why but it was all so different.

Eventually, the dance ended. Everyone forced to go home or have a passionate night of love with his or her "highschool sweetheart", his or her "true love". Riku asked me if he could walk me home, polite boy, I must admit. And I without thinking, allowed him to do so.

The night was nice, lovely, filled with stars and the moon was proud and full, beautiful, very beautiful. We made to my front lawn, I still lived with my parents, their home was brick, built in the early 60s', I believe. Though throughout the years it had been updated, making it hardly believable that it actually existed in that decade. The front yard had lush green grass with many flowers, bushes and trees. Fresh dew stuck to Olette's shoes, I knew she was going to kill me, but it hardly mattered to me now, not one little bit.

Riku looked up the night sky with a soft smile, "Nice night."

"Yeah," I agreed looking up at the sky too.

He angled my face just right, so I was looking right at him, through his soul, his very being. I felt my cheeks turn that damn bright pink again; I wanted to look away, to repress this feeling I had within me. But Riku had both of his hands cupped around my face, keeping it in place. And that's when it happened; he brought his face down to mine. He smelled sweet, sweet with the faint aroma of aftershave; it made my senses go wild. When his lips touched mine that is when I lost myself, all that I had ever known about love had been erased. Just for the record, I was falling in love, God; I hope you're all happy.

_Each time I saw him I couldn't wait to see him again.  
I wanted to let him know that he was more than a friend.  
I didn't know just what to do  
So I whispered I love you  
And he said that he loved me too  
And then he kissed me. _

He kissed me in a way that I've never been kissed before…

**Two Years Later**

Just for the record, Riku did become my "highschool sweet heart, my "true love", and I accepted it whole-heartedly. I always anticipated seeing him, everyday, every hour, every minute, and every second of my life. He was the one who could just brighten up my day by just simply _looking _at me. I liked that. I liked getting goose bumps; I liked having the little butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

Problem was, I didn't know exactly just how to get this through to him. I didn't know how to express my feelings for him.

One day when him and I were out together watching a movie I was able to express this to him. I was cuddled up against him, I played with my fingers, and bit my lip with nervousness, I couldn't concentrate. So unexpectedly I whisper into his ear, "I love you."

He looked at me, his glowing aquatic eyes that I loved were filled with such joy, that I could only wonder how he kept it all in. And with that husky yet very kind voice replied, "I love you too."

And then, he kissed me. This kiss was so very different from all the others. Yes, this one was special. This kiss had true love in it. Pure, true, wholesome l-o-v-e.

He _kissed me in a way that I wanna be kissed forever more. _

I knew that he was mine so I gave him all the love that I had  
And one day he took me home to meet his mom and his dad.  
Then he asked me to be his bride  
And always be right by his side.  
I felt so happy I almost cried  
And then he kissed me.

**Nine Months Later**

Riku told me one day that he wanted my to meet very special people and that he had a grand surprise for me. He took me on a drive across town to a quaint little house, with blue shudders on the windows and a small wishing well in the front yard. The occupants in the house were his parents. When I saw his father it was how I imagined Riku looking, proud, tall, and content. Riku inherited his yes that I love from his mother. They were both wonderful people, Riku had been so lucky as to have such lovely people raise him.

After seeing baby pictures, home movies, the family tree, and hearing old stories, Riku took me by the hand and knelt down in front of me. He then took a small black velvet box from out of his pocket and opened it up. Inside was a small silver band; it was encrusted with what seemed like hundreds of diamonds. It had to have been the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life.

Then he asked the question to go along with the ring, "Naminé Memori, Will you do me this honor and marry me?"

Just for the record, I said yes.

Then he lifted me up, he looked so happy, so, so, so happy. Like a child receiving a new toy, just for the record I could now admit honestly that this was cute.

And then, he kissed me.

_Then he asked me to be his bride  
And always be right by his side.  
I felt so happy I almost cried_

**Seven Months Later**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," said the old pastor; he has a joyous smile clearly written on his face.

Riku and I looked at eachother, both of us happy. Tears of joy welled up in my eyes, smearing my sparkling make-up. Just for the record, I didn't care.

All that mattered was _him_, my one and only. My "highschool sweetheart", my "true love".

Just for the record, I was happy with the way things turned out. There was nothing nostalgic about the way I felt, and there would never be. I was in love with Riku Daichi and I was now Naminé Daichi, his wife, his loyal lover.

Just for the record, I will love him, until death do us part.

And then, he kissed me.

_And then he kissed me.  
And then he kissed me.  
And then he kissed me_

-

**I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot. It's dedicated to my bestfriend Casey and his girlfriend Tiffany. This fanfic was inspired by the 1960s' song, "And Then He Kissed Me" by The Crystals. **

**Love,**

**Tabitha**


End file.
